


Auralphilia (podfic)

by seramirez (boxofdelights)



Category: due South
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, PWP, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Coital, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 12:23:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxofdelights/pseuds/seramirez





	Auralphilia (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Auralphilia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30080) by [sprat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprat/pseuds/sprat). 



Length: 8:45 minutes  
File Size: 8.02 MB (mp3)  
Download: http://www.dropbox.com/s/nm814d9ng65a0mf/auralphilia%2C%20by%20sprat.mp3  
Streaming link: http://soundcloud.com/boxofdelights/auralphilia-by-sprat


End file.
